<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Riptide in Time Pulls Us Together by OnlyDevilsRushIn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719255">A Riptide in Time Pulls Us Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDevilsRushIn/pseuds/OnlyDevilsRushIn'>OnlyDevilsRushIn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Not Beta Read, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Pre-Sparda's rebellion, Redemption, Rewriting History, Vergil trying to parent, canon who? never heard of her, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDevilsRushIn/pseuds/OnlyDevilsRushIn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil goes down to the docks of Fortuna and has a pleasant conversation, which changes his perspective on the world he is living in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero &amp; Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Docks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>So this idea has been floating in my head for a few months now so I decided to share it. I hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy the read &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Vergil had returned from the underworld with his brother, he hadn’t been left alone for more than a few minutes. Dante followed Vergil like a lost dog, always poking and prodding his brother as if to constantly check if he was truly there and everything that had happened over the last few months wasn’t just another horrible nightmare about to rip him back into a cruel lonely reality. This prodding had been the cause for multiple broken pieces of furniture, and countless summoned swords turning Dante into a pincushion.  But if Vergil was being honest with himself (which was something he only recently started doing, no thanks to V’s short existence) somewhere deep in the tiniest corner of his mind, Vergil found Dante’s actions endearing. However, he still did enjoy it whenever he could get a brief reprieve from his brother’s watchful eye.</p><p>For the first time in months, Vergil was alone. Having taken a job in Fortuna by Dante’s insistence, who hoped Vergil would use this time to bond with his estranged son. In reality, he had spent most of his time trying to avoid Nero and the orphans at all costs, which was difficult considering the limited amount of space in Nero’s home. The feeling of comfort, which Kyrie and Nero’s modest home offered was unsettling even with the constant laughter and noise of the orphans. Everything Vergil had touched or ever loved always blew up in his face whenever he became too complacent so what was stopping the same happening to Nero and Kyrie’s life now that he was a part of it? And if he could help it he didn't want to give Nero another reason to hate him. So during the few moments, he wasn’t out working, Vergil spent most of his time in the garage with Nicoletta. Nico seemed to only tolerate him because every now and then Vergil would fetch her some new demon part for a new breaker. However, he was thankful that Fortuna had many opportunities to not face the glaring issue sitting just a few feet away in the passenger seat of the Devil May Cry van. Over the last week, Vergil and Nero spent a considerable proportion of their day tracking down rifts caused by opportunistic demons hoping the Qliphoth incident would distract any demon hunters from noticing the numerous smaller rifts created near previous Hell Gate locations and other sources of strong demonic power. Leaving very few private moments between the two much to Vergil’s delight.</p><p>He heard them before he saw them, however, demons weren’t known for their subtleness or their intelligence; he counted five Empusa aimlessly wandering around an abandoned alley looking for any poor soul with a pulse. Child’s play he thought to himself. At that moment, the Empusa launched themselves toward him as if he were a weak helpless human. Little did they know the Empusa were jumping toward their death.</p><p>The fading afternoon’s light gleamed off the Yamato as Vergil unsheathed it letting the sword’s familiar weight slip into his palm as he waited for the opportune moment to strike. Demonic energy surged through his being as Vergil channeled a small portion of this power into the Yamato. A series of inhumanly fast slashes distorted the space surrounding the Empusa and a moment later the familiar faint smell of Ozone filled the air. Vergil watched as they crumbled before him into piles of black ash before being blown away by the light sea word breeze.</p><p>Sheathing the Yamato once more, Vergil sighed as he looked around at the now-empty alley. The threat was much smaller than Nero had explained to him earlier that afternoon, and considering most of his time had been spent wandering aimlessly looking for the fabled “horde” of demons prowling the docks near sunset Vergil could not help but feel the tiniest bit of disappointment deep down. Strolling out of the alley, he guessed the time to be about 5:48 P.M and Nero wasn’t expecting him home for another hour or so; and what was the harm of spending these brief moments alone, he couldn’t recall the last time he had truly been able to think without being harassed by Dante or one of the orphans wailing about some inane thing or another. So he didn’t mind letting his feet carry him out toward an empty dock.</p><p>A nearby wooden shipping crate became his seat as Vergil watched the setting sun descend toward the open ocean, the sound of waves crashing against the wood and the rocky shore became the only source of sound in his peaceful sanctuary. As he listened to the water he began to speak in a low steady rhythm as one of Blake’s many poems came to his mind.</p><p>The sun descending in the west,<br/>
The evening star does shine;<br/>
The birds are silent in their nest,<br/>
And I must seek for mine.<br/>
The moon, like a flower,<br/>
In heaven's high bower,<br/>
With silent delight<br/>
Sits and smiles on the night.</p><p>“That is a beautiful story did you make it?” a meek voice asks.</p><p>The bodiless voice startled Vergil. <i> How could he have been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard anyone approaching? That is how one dies.</i> He mentally scolded himself. Standing up, he whipped around searching for the source of the faint voice only to be greeted by the same empty dock he had known he was sitting on. <i> So where was the voice coming from? Had it happened, has Dante’s incessant teasing and mocking finally driven him mad? But no, it was not that simple it never was when it concerned a Son of Sparda. </i> As he continued to look and listen for the source of the voice, Vergil noticed an irregular bobbing sound faintly in the water below him. Gripping the Yamato tightly, he slowly stood up and began to carefully approach the edge of the dock.</p><p>Peering over the edge Vergil saw a shadowed outline of a woman bobbing silently in the dark ocean waves beneath the dock. Even with his inhuman hearing, he had to focus on the waves to even have a clue that there was someone in the water below him. <i>Dangerously silent, perfect for sneaking up on an unsuspecting fool. </i>He thought to himself. The woman in the water was cloaked in the shadow of the dock, however, Vergil could clearly see her even with her best efforts to conceal her appearance.</p><p>“You’re not real, this has to be a figment of my imagination. Your kind has been dead for centuries.” Vergil silently hoped she did not notice the moment of shock that overtook his cold facade.</p><p>Her lips twitched into the slightest of smiles as she replied, “I am no illusion. I am as real as the dock beneath your feet. Now please, stop dodging the question.”</p><p>Vergil sighed, <i>What could be the harm of indulging her just this once? </i> Against his better judgment, Vergil decided to indulge this stranger's request. “No, the poem is not mine, in fact, it was written by one of the greatest poets of all time, William Blake. The poem is titled, ‘Night’ this felt like an appropriate time for some of his knowledge.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>A brief pause as Vergil pulled himself back to a sitting position at the edge of the dock, letting his feet hang over the edge of the dock. With the Yamato clutched just out of sight he waited for a moment before asking, “are you going to come out? I don’t like to have conversations with people I can not see and I would prefer not having conversations whilst suspended halfway upside down.”</p><p>A faint splash of water affirmed his initial suspicions before she swam out from the dock a short distance. She was a mermaid. For the first time, he could see her in her entirety. Her light auburn hair seemed to shine in the setting sun which complimented her pale complexion. Her torso was clad in an ornate seaweed woven top with a small handcrafted pearl necklace adorning her neck. Letting his gaze wander, he saw how her human form transitioned into a white tail with gold stars laced into a crossing deep purple pattern running the length of her tail which flared out at the end.</p><p>“Better?” she asked, making no move toward him.</p><p>“This is, acceptable. So you wish to know about William Blake?”</p><p>The girl nodded enthusiastically, as Vergil began to share the joys of his favorite poet. Finally, someone who might appreciate the subtleties of Blake’s work. He didn't notice how long he had been sitting on that dock talking to this stranger about a long-dead poet all the while feeling a sliver of peace creep over him in those calm moments. It wasn’t until the sun had long set that he was pulled out of his slice of paradise by the heavy thump of running boots along cobblestones approaching. The girl must have been able to hear the approaching person too because in that instant she splashed back into the dark waters disappearing from his sight. The only sign of her presence was the subtle ripple of the water from where her tail had hit the surface.</p><p>“What the hell Vergil? You  were supposed to be home 3 hours ago?!” Nero shouted at him. His cheeks had taken on a faint pink hue to it. “I.. ugh Kyrie was worried about you! She thought something terrible happened to you.”</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>Nero sighed, “Yeah, whatever, just come on we need to get back, dinners definitely gone cold by now.”</p><p>As Vergil stood up and walked away with his son, he couldn't help himself from stealing a brief glance back at where she had once been swimming.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing, we should hurry, it's rather late..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something old is found and something new is found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND I'm back with my first update to this crackfic of mine. I hope you'll enjoy where I plan on taking this story. And hopefully, I'll have another chapter out faster than last time.</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week following his strange encounter on the docks, life had quickly returned to “normal” in Nero’s home. Which would not have bothered Vergil had it not been for the sudden decline of demon sightings around the island, leading to Vergil spending most of his days cooped up in his room like a moody teen. However, in his eyes, the alternative was worse than hell itself. Two days following his encounter at the docks, one of the orphans was celebrating their birthday and the house became littered with numerous children, glitter, and noise.</p><p>Not even the garage was safe. In place of Nico’s tools and the van, where arts and crafts tables filled with even more children and copious amounts of glue. He had to get out of here before it was too late. Running upstairs, Vergil grabbed the Yamato and before Nero could part the sea of little tykes to stop him, he was already out the door and making his way away from the house.</p><p>The late morning sun shone down upon Fortuna as Vergil walked through the old city. The people he passed by parted as he walked; none daring to spare him even the smallest glance as he passed but he didn’t mind. He was an outsider, a monster, a dead man walking. These thoughts swirled in his head as his feet carried him toward that familiar dock, however, as he approached he stopped when he noticed a fishing ship had docked alongside the jetty and people were frantically working loading and unloading a variety of differently sized crates from the vessel. So Vergil continued to stroll the small city aimlessly secretly hoping to stumble upon something, anything, to ease his restless mind.</p><p> <b>The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and the insatiable lust for power is blinding. His mind clears as he feels the burden of humanity fall away and the temporary pain subsides as his body mends itself. Finally rid of the nightmares that plague his every waking moment, he hears his destiny calling to him as he marches into the Underworld leaving his past behind. As he steps into the Underworld, the air turns frigid and life around him ceases to exist as he faces the power of the Qliphoth waiting to be claimed. Reaching toward the tree, pained cries become louder and louder in his ears as- </b></p><p>He would be mistaken if he didn’t admit that he momentarily lost himself in thought and didn't realize he had subconsciously walked to the Fortuna library where he first began his search for power so many years ago. The building was half-standing which was a miracle considering the surrounding area was one of the epicenters during the Savior incident nearly six years ago. Vergil vaguely remembered Nero mentioning that no one wanted to clean up this part of the city because the damage was so extensive.</p><p>Unlike the rest of Fortuna, this area was deadly silent. The sound of birds and the murmur of people going about their day had faded long ago. The only sound that penetrated the silence was the soft footfalls of Vergil’s boots along the cobblestones as he walked into the ruined library. While the doors had fallen off their hinges long ago, it was no different for Vergil to push the grand doors aside enough to step into the library's entrance hall.</p><p>The smell of dust and old books was a strange comfort to Vergil in contrast to always feeling so out of place. Although the building had sustained significant damage from the Savior incident, the interior seemed to be well protected and the elements had not yet reached the main archive in the building. Although Fortuna itself had changed immensely over the years, slowly becoming modernized, this place remains just as it had been decades ago; as if protected from time by an invisible force. Rows of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves reached out from the central librarian’s desk like a pinwheel with breaks every so often to allow for ease of access between the different rows. The seemingly endless isles were just as Vergil remembered them, whether that was a good thing was still to be determined.</p><p>As Vergil walked toward his predetermined destination in the library he noticed that it was not just him being irrational, something truly was wrong with the library. Something was off, but he sensed no other beings demonic or otherwise in the room with him. I must be careful something is watching my movements. Thinking it best to try and lure his stalker out, he continued to walk as if not suspecting anything amiss.</p><p>A fallen rafter was now the only thing that separated the restricted texts section from the rest of the library and unlike nearly three decades ago, it took only the stepping over ruble to access these valuable texts. While before he was determined to gain the power of his father, now Vergil had no clear motivation for why he entered that specific section of the Fortuna library other than curiosity and a small yearning for simpler times. Silently gliding through the aisle dedicated to the demon world, Vergil found the texts discussing Sparda and his rebellion against Mundus many of which he had already rifled through.</p><p>Reaching for a book entitled, <i>Pillars of Sparda’s Rebellion: examining strategies</i> Vergil walked to the open space at the end of the aisle and sat on one of the few wooden chairs left in a usable state and began to “read.” He wasn’t sure how long he had been “reading” for before a thud pierced the silence of the library. There were no footsteps, no breathing, no heartbeat, just empty silence afterward. Jolting up from his seat, Vergil’s hand snapped to the hilt of Yamato as he waited and listened for any further disturbances. A moment later, an all too familiar figure with white hair, and clad in black walked out from behind a bookshelf.</p><p>V</p><p>The once frail man looked as if he was in the prime of his life, and hadn’t been falling apart only one year ago. His gaze was locked on Vergil as he tapped the book which he had thrown on the ground with his metal cane. “I believe this might be of interest to you.” The poet says.</p><p>Lying on the floor is a nondescript looking leather-bound book with a light silver thread running along the outside length of the cover, where a tassel marks a section near the end of the text. In black cursive, the title, <i>Myths, and Legends </i> is written, but no author is denoted. Interesting, but this will have to wait. Securing the book in the crook of his right arm, when he looks up again V is gone.</p><p> <i>An illusion, was it caused by her? Surely not, how is he here? if she can manifest my memories she's more dangerous than I initially believed. I’ll have to confront her about it if I find her again. </i></p><p>Returning to his seat, Vergil began to read a marked page in the unfamiliar book which the poet had given him.</p><p>
  <i>Deep in the depths of the ocean lived a civilization that was disdainful of humans and disconnected with the concerns of the human race, but nonetheless, this ocean-dwelling race was one that deeply cared about the survival of humanity. Due to this polarizing attitude toward human civilization, many misconceptions have been made about this mysterious race. Much of the information collected in this book has been compiled from ancient texts which have been corroborated with one another.</i>
</p><p> <i>Section 1: life span</i></p><p>
  <i>As it is currently understood, Merfolk have been around for centuries, and may even have been around before humans walked the world. They mature at relatively the same rate as people, however, it has been noted that some claims report that Merfolk can live for up to  1,000 years of age. However, these claims have yet to be confirmed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It should also be noted that merfolk who were associated with certain clans were capable of living much longer. The specifics are unknown as to who was granted this extended life span and the reasons for it. But theories suggest it is due to biological mutations.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Section 2: Temperament</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It is difficult to pinpoint where the myth about Merfolk’s malice toward humanity was derived from since all reliable records state how the Merfolk were one of the first guardians of humanity. It should also be noted that the Merfolk were one of Sparda’s greatest allies in the war against Mundus and the forces of Hell. With the race going extinct in the process and many other creatures dying... </i>
</p><p>Vergil scoffed, “Wait, how can this be? I saw no record of such alignments, and father never mentioned other creatures assisting in his rebellion. This book must be mistaken.”</p><p>“You already know the answer to that.” V’s voice said. “You just never paid any mind to things that did not pertain to your search for power. Sparda was just one demon even he needed assistance when facing the wrath of the Underworld.”</p><p>A searing hatred began to bubble in his mind at hearing the poet continue to speak, even though in his mind, Vergil knew he was telling the facts. His resolve slowly slipped away as he realized how much potential he had overlooked all those years ago. He had lost years of his life in such a pursuit and somehow he is once again among the living. </p><p>
  <i>What a waste, how dare you call yourself a Son of Sparda? You are irredeemable because of the path you chose. </i>
</p><p>“The world was full of creatures of legend, but they were all wiped out in the years following Sparda’s disappearance. The only ones who remain are the strongest of their kind or they are the lucky ones. So who’s to say what creatures are still alive out there.” V shrugged as he idly ran his hand along the spines of the decaying texts.</p><p>
  <i>So she may have been alive during the rebellion? Interesting.</i>
</p><p>Time passed outside of the old Fortuna library, however, none of that mattered in the eyes of the eldest Son of Sparda. His mind was transfixed on a world long forgotten, which could hold the key to his happiness, and this time he would not let it slip away no matter what. This time, he would not fail. Not himself, or his brother, or his son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always welcome, and thank you to everyone who gave this story kudos, and left comments.</p><p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nero confronts Vergil about a growing problem and Vergil responds in the only way he knows how.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to this crack-fic of mine! I've finally figured out where this story is going and I'm really excited for the future, but I have no idea how frequently I'll be able to update this so please know that I'm hard at work even when updates are slow.</p><p>And HUGE shout out to @TheWritingSquid for letting me borrow their formatting script. It was a huge time-saver.</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and any feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following days, the old Fortuna library’s stock of books on all things mythical began to quickly disappear; and reappear in Vergil’s room. The small wooden bookshelf in the guest room was quickly overwhelmed, resulting in the extra stacks of books being placed everywhere and anywhere, which began to include most flat surfaces in the van, much to Nero’s growing annoyance.</p><p>Coming home from another grueling mission against multiple furies, the van jumped, startling Nero wake. While also causing the nearby stack of books to collapse onto him and scatter on the floor.</p><p>“Agh! What the hell Nico, do you always have to drive like a maniac every time I try to get some shut-eye?”</p><p>Nico just snorted and waved her hand towards him in mock-defeat, “ hey don’t blame me cry-baby, I ain’t the one who decided to sleep next to a stack of books that reached the ceiling while in a moving van.”</p><p>Nero inhaled, about to point out that it was actually her fault since she was driving, but quickly disregarded the idea. The books weren’t the issue here and everyone knew it. The real problem was sitting, clad in his usual black coat and dark blue vest quietly reading on the opposite couch.</p><p>“Alright that’s it, we need to talk. I can’t keep putting up with this.” Nero waved his arms frantically to try and convey his frustration. Only to be greeted by Vergil’s signature uncaring and distant stare. </p><p>Keeping his focus on the book V had given him, Vergil hummed in acknowledgment and said, “Well then you should be happy to know that my job here is done, and the bet with Dante has gone in my favor.” His voice lowering at the end.</p><p>“Wait! What contract? Dante never told me about this, and did Dante make a bet on me! AGAIN!” Nero angrily ripped the book Vergil had been reading from his hands and threw it to the floor.</p><p>Vergil ignored the latter half of the younger devil hunters' complaint as he looked toward Nero and calmly continued, “Hmm, how typical of him. He sent me here to check on the Hellgate and close any major rifts before they become a problem, however, seeing as you’re here it’s clear my assistance isn’t needed anymore.”</p><p>
  <em>When has it ever been needed? All I’ve ever done is bring pain and suffering. To her, to Dante, and Nero. That’s all I can do, all I’m good for. I have to leave and not return until I find him or something of equal worth. That’s my only hope of writing at least one sin I’ve committed.</em>
</p><p>“What, does Dante suddenly think I can’t handle a threat on my own?! Does he really think I’m so weak that I’d need help from you?”</p><p>“No. He doesn’t.”</p><p>“So, then what is it? Why the hell did he send you here if he knows I can handle any demon sightings on the island?”</p><p>“I’m… not sure.”</p><p>The rest of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence as Vergil refused to elaborate any further, and Nero’s temper continued to build. But all Vergil did until they entered the garage was sit and stare into space, his book forgotten.</p><p>Nico was the one to finally break the silence that had enveloped the van, “Alright since I had to drive for an hour in that awkwardness, you owe me. So I’m going to crash at your place. No complainin’ got it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah it’s not like you wouldn’t have done that anyway.” Nero mumbled..</p><p>As soon as the van crossed the garage's threshold, Nero slid the side door open and jumped out without a word. A path of partly opened doors was all that Vergil was left with; and the next thing he knew, the happy cry of Kyrie was heard as she welcomed Nero home. The frantic padding of the orphans' feet quickly followed as the children rushed down the stairs to greet Nero. </p><p>Coming to stand by Vergil, Nico said, “For what it’s worth V, he doesn’t really acknowledge me either. Once lover-boy comes home all ties are cut for the rest of the night. So don’t take it personally, it’s just who he is.”</p><p>“Aah.” Was all Vergil could muster as he listened to the happy chatter of a family reunited, even if that split had only been for the day.</p><p>“Oh and would you mind cleaning up your books. At least the ones in the van and garage?”</p><p>“Of course” And with that, Nico left with a satisfied nod. After cleaning up the scattered books, Vergil hesitated leaving the garage. Although he took no pride in eavesdropping, he believed it better to wait than to face the wrath of Nero’s scorn again (and potentially ruining a family moment). Focusing his hearing, Vergil heard the happy chatter of Nero, Kyrie, and the orphans as Nero told the orphan's tales of his adventures hunting demons to oo’s and aah’s as the tales reached their climax. With snarky interjections from Nico every now and then.</p><p>
  <em>Is that what would have happened to me if I had been there?</em>
</p><p>When the stories had died down, and the orphans were put to bed, Vergil silently opened the door into the house and stalked up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Opening the closet, he pulled out his travel bag and began to pack his belongings and clean what little clutter he had left in the house. Books miraculously began to reappear in the library on the large librarian desk, but no one would notice. Everything in Nero’s house was put back in order like it had been before Vergil had arrived. His door had been left open as he calmly asked, “What do you need Nicoletta?” as he absent-mindedly turns over the small clay jar in his hand.</p><p>“Nothin’ just wondering what you’re doing up so late, with your travel bag open and clothes scattered on the bed.” She asked in a smug tone.</p><p>“Leaving.”</p><p>“Well duh! But I mean, come on, in the middle of the night and without telling Nero or really anyone for that matter.”</p><p>“I’m not needed here anymore, and I would like to cause Nero as little trouble as I can it’s the least I can do.”</p><p> “Dumbass.” Nico murmured.</p><p>“I can hear you.”</p><p>“I know, but it still doesn’t change anything. Leavin’ like this will only make it worse. I should know. But I also know that once a Sparda is set on something nothing’s going to change their mind. Oh, and you almost forgot this” She says as she tosses him the book titled <em>Myths and Legends</em>. “You seemed to be really interested in this. It'd be a shame to leave it here.”</p><p>A tense silence fell upon the two as Vergil continued to pack, “Nicoletta?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I want you to tell him.”</p><p>Almost without hesitation, Nico replied, “Fine, but this makes us even.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>***</p><p>“What do you mean ‘I think I’ve made it worse?!’ god Verge, how could you possibly have made it worse! And I set up everything so perfectly!” Dante whined.</p><p>“I never asked for your help, Dante.”</p><p>“Yeah well you never ask for anything anyways. And besides your people skills suck.” Dante cried as he knocked over his chair leaning over his desk toward Vergil.</p><p>The air chilled as the twins stared at one another, the slow click of the fan overhead the only noise in the office. Bright blue light flashed as Dante felt a sharp pain in his chest. Before he has time to react another flurry of swords skewer his other limbs to the wall, his blood splattering everywhere and the sound of the air-conditioner behind him cracking as he crashes into it.</p><p>“Great! how am I going to get the blood out of the, well everything by tomorrow morning!” he whines.</p><p>Looking around the shop, Vergil is nowhere to be seen so Dante sighs as he forces himself away from the wall, shattering the spectral swords.</p><p>Upstairs, Vergil lays on his bed, ghosting his hands over the violin chord patterns of a song only he hears in his head until he falls asleep.</p><p>
  He’s sitting in shallow water. The sky’s devoid of stars, the only light being cast from above comes from those three red eyes. A voice reverberates in his skull at a deafening volume. “Nelo Angelo. You will always be Nelo Angelo. Just as you will always be Urizen. They are you and you are them. You cannot change the life you live because you don’t deserve to live it. Everything around you is someone else's you have done nothing to deserve their kindness or their generosity. You should be dead, that is what you deserve for your crimes.”
</p><p>
  He could hear them now. As the water began to rise the screams of countless people. Their final moments spent crying out some to higher forces, some to loved ones, and some to nothing at all. But the three pierced the maelstrom of voices his mother’s, his brother’s, and hers as they begged him to save them to have mercy and to stay. But before he could reach out the water overwhelmed him. Weak.
</p><p>Jolting upright, Vergil threw his covers to the floor. His brow was slick with sweat, and he felt sick. <em>A nightmare? But I thought Dante killed them all. Curious. </em>Looking at the small digital clock on his bedside table, the red lights read 5:49 A.M.</p><p>Standing up, Vergil grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants from his still packed travel bag and walked to his door feeling dread begin to mount as he grabbed the cold metal handle.</p><p>“Hey come in.” Dante’s voice said. “I wasn't expecting you this early, so sorry about the mess. Ugh, do you want something to drink?”</p><p>Walking toward the stairs, Vergil stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who Dante was welcoming into the shop at such an early hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante and Vergil listen to a strange job proposal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante grumbles as he stomps into the small kitchenette at the back of the Devil May Cry office in search of cleaning supplies. Out of all the possible scenarios Dante had brainstormed when forming what he called “Operation Make-Vergil-be-a-decent-father” he never imagined that Vergil could make it any worse. <em>And people say I’m the stupid one! But I have to keep trying the kid needs this more than he knows and so does Verge even if it hurts at first. They’ll be thanking me, eventually.</em></p><p>Walking back into the office with an old rag and some various (out-dated) cleaning supplies, Dante glanced around and sighed, as he examined the damage. Red dotted almost every surface and the Air conditioner behind his dest was definitely broken. Kneeling down Dante began to scrub furiously at the wall. <em>If this is what needs to happen for you to accept us, then so be it, Vergil. I’ll clean up a thousand blood-stained walls before I let you go again.</em> Lost in thought, Dante wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he silently moved from one spot to another. Thunder rumbling in the distance was the only indication that the outside world was still turning.</p><p>Suddenly, the doors to Devil May Cry creaked open as a figure draped in a midnight black cloak peered in. “Hey come in.”</p><p>Stepping inside, the figure lowered the cloak's hood down revealing a woman beneath it. Dante noticed how although very beautiful, her appearance seemed otherworldly and unsettling as if she was something beyond comprehension. Auburn hair gently fell around her pale face, and her eyes shone like stars in the night sky. She was shorter than most, and her frame was slight, which gave Dante the impression that the slightest movement would break her. As she stepped further into the shop Dante noticed how every step she took into the shop grew in trepidation (maybe it was because of the blood which still covered a sizable portion of the floor, and Dante’s hands). But at the same time, he also saw a look of desperation in her eyes, which reminded him of another mysterious frail figure also clad in black who had walked through his doors not so long ago.</p><p>“Is this Devil May Cry?”</p><p>Dante shrugged, “Yeah, that’s what the sign says.”</p><p>“I’m the one Morrison called about.” she said as she walked over to the old leather couch and sat down. <em>It’s best if I don’t tell her what’s on that couch.</em></p><p>“Alright so what’s up? I thought you were going to come here at, well normal hours.” Dante asks as he leans back in his chair propping his feet on his desk.</p><p>“I would have waited for more amiable hours, however, your door wasn’t locked, and I’ve just found some very troubling information.”</p><p>“Well I guess since you’re here we might as well run through the details of this job. Morrison only told me to listen to your offer. So let’s hear it.”</p><p>“Isn’t there someone you’re forgetting to include, brother?” Vergil’s monotone voice asked. Dante’s head snaps toward the source of the voice and sees his brother standing at the top of the stairs staring at the girl currently sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah right, well I figured you’d find out about this sooner or later so what’s the point in telling you.” Dante saw in his peripheral how the girl tensed at seeing Vergil but made no comment on her behavior. He was sure that Vergil saw it too.</p><p>“I was told that you were the one I should go to for this type of work. But I’m not sure even you may know what I’m about to ask of you two.” The girl asked tentatively.</p><p>“Oh yeah well I’ve sure seen a thing or two, and I’m sure if I haven’t heard of it Verge over there has some old book that could help you.” Vergil scowled as Dante once again dragged him into demon hunting much to Vergil’s dismay.</p><p>“Right, and I guess I’m almost out of time regardless. So let’s skip the pleasantries, shall we? A powerful man is about to break into the human world and I need your help, Mr. Dante.”</p><p>“Oh wait, I’ve heard this one before!” Dante interjects with a smug look in Vergil’s direction, which causes the older twin to glare back with a look that would kill any normal human. “You’re going to say that this demon is <em>my reason</em> for fighting aren’t you?” Dante says as he continues to watch Vergil’s ever-growing ire.</p><p>To his dismay, Vergil’s composure doesn’t change, however, Dante notices how his brother’s brow twitches at the mention of V’s eccentric phrasing. Aside from that Vergil makes no move, and gestures for the woman to continue talking as he comes to lean against Dante’s desk.</p><p>“I suppose I should introduce myself since we’re going to be working together for the foreseeable future. My name is Luna. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Dante.”</p><p>Dante couldn’t help it as one of his signature grins spread across his face. “See Verge, now she knows how to show people the respect they deserve.”</p><p>“Grow up Dante she’s just being courteous. Just call him Dante, and I’m his twin brother Vergil. Now about this job, what’s so special about it?”</p><p>“Ah right, well you see I’ve heard rumors that a man calling himself Pelias is returning and he’s looking for something called, "Janus." But I’m not sure what that is or how to find it.”</p><p>Looking towards Vergil for signs of recognition, he’s only met with an equally confused stare. “Well damn you were right Luna, I haven’t heard any of this before. But I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle right Verge?” Dante laughed.</p><p>The next moment, Dante lept over his desk as he desperately grabbed at Vergil’s shoulders, forcing his twin to the ground as his brother surged with demonic power aimed at Luna. Gritting his teeth, Vergil growled in a familiar low echoing voice, “So that’s your game. You want to use me and my brother for your own gain. You think I can’t see when I’m walking into a trap set to drag me back to Mundus? Does he believe me to be so ignorant that I’d let you and V sway me into a false sense of security?”</p><p>“What the hell's gotten into you Verge?! This has nothing to do with Mundus. You’ve got to let the past go. No one said anything about traps.” <em>Why can’t my brother be normal for once. Have these two met before? What am I missing here?!</em></p><p>The brother’s fight is interrupted by the squeak of leather as Luna stands up. Looking down at the fighting brothers and sighing she says, “In all honesty Mr. Vergil, I never intended to see you again, however, fate is a funny thing. And on the topic of Mundus, no, I have no intention of letting that beast out, again. In fact, quite the contrary I want to erase him from existence once and for all.”</p><p>Dropping his brother’s choke-hold Dante whistles as he stands to his full height, Kicking Vergil in the leg as he goes, “Well, that’s not exactly what I expected to hear when you walked in here but hell I’m not really sure what to expect anymore.”</p><p>“As far as I know this "Janus" is the key to finally killing Mundus.” Walking over toward Dante’s desk, Luna picks up the book Vergil had been carrying with him ever since he returned from Fortuna and tosses at the older twin's feet. “You seem to know a good source for books, I’m sure you two can find out where we need to start looking. I’ll leave that job to you two. I still have some more business to take care of before we start this war.”</p><p>
  <em>War? What are we about to do Vergil?</em>
</p><p>Vergil’s cold voice stops Luna as she opens the shop’s door, “Were you there, during the Rebellion?”</p><p>Not looking back Luna’s voice takes on a somber tone, “No, I wasn't, I'm sorry.” The sound of the door clicking into place is the only thing that follows. Reaching for the book at his feet, Vergil begins to idliely flip through the pages oblivious to Dante’s growing frustration, until the book is rudely torn from his grasp and thrown across the room.</p><p>Not trying to conceal his frustration and concern, Dante looked at Vergil and yelled, “Alright Verge I’ve dealt with a lot of shit, but this this is something new! I want answers, now! Who the hell is she and why did she act like she knew you? Wait, don’t tell me, am I going to have another nephew, because if that’s the case then I’m going to fu-” </p><p>Still sitting on the floor Vergil crosses his arms and a barrage of Summoned Swords embeds themselves in Dante before he can finish, stunning Dante long enough for the older twin to interject. “Don’t be so crass brother. I met her while I was in Fortuna and we had a pleasant conversation nothing more. But more importantly, she’s something special, a mermaid.”</p><p>
  <em>He has to be lying, this can’t be real. No, she definitely wasn’t human anyone with half a brain could sense that; and Verge isn’t one for telling jokes. She really is a mermaid. We really are in deep waters, aren’t we? Hehe deep waters, mermaids I should keep that one.</em>
</p><p>Yawning Dante began to march towards the stairs, “Alright well that was enough excitement for my day. I’m going to hit the hay.” pausing at the top of the stairs, Dante runs his hand along the cold railing, “Verge?”</p><p>“Yes, brother?”</p><p>“We’ll make it through this, won’t we?”</p><p>“Of course, we are Sons of Sparda after all.” Vergil says. Even with his back turned towards his brother Dante can faintly see the smile pulling at the edges of Vergil’s lips, which makes Dante smile in turn as he continues toward his room.</p><p>Throwing his dirty clothes into the depths of a random corner in his room, Dante pulled the old curtains closed before climbing into bed. <em>Verge, I’m not sure who she really is, or what's about to happen, but I have a feeling she’s not telling us everything. I just hope this time, we can face this foe together for once. If only dad could see us now.</em></p><p>***</p><p>After Dante had gone to bed, Vergil stood up, and began to pace the shop, searching his book for the names Janus and Pelias. Taking a closer look at the worn pages, Vergil noticed that some pages contained childish drawings in the margins. <em>How dare someone scribble in such a priceless book. Shameful.</em> However, the longer he stared at the meaningless drawings, the more he began to notice patterns, which spanned multiple pages.</p><p>After rummaging through Dante’s desk, Vergil found blank paper (hidden deep under numerous unpaid bills, and magazines of guns and women). Carefully redrawing every line on the blank sheet, recognizable symbols in ancient demonic began to appear. Along with unfamiliar symbols. After filling up the front and back of the blank page in finely drawn demonic, Vergil stopped scribing and began to examine the text. However, it had been decades since he had last read demonic causing even simple phrases to take minutes for him to decipher. As he continued to fumble his way through translating the page of densely packed ancient demonic, Vergil’s heart began to beat uncontrollably as he read on. For the first time in decades, Vergil felt joy, like when he was seventeen with her. <em>This is incredible. Maybe this can help me. Thank you, Luna, I know what must be done next. Dante, I swear I will redeem myself if it’s the last thing I do I’ll make you and Nero happy. As for you, Janus, I will tear you down from your throne and make you fear the might of a Son of Sparda, I’m coming for you and nothing will get in my way. I swear you will submit to <strong>me</strong>.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh plot development! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait for what I have in store for the rest of this story. But first I have an important side note I want to discuss briefly.</p><p> Recently I went back and re-read the previous chapters, and I've noticed a considerable amount of awkwardness in my phrasing and a lack of clarity (I'm looking at you chapter 1) and I'd like to apologize for this. But for now, I'm sorry it's going to stay like that. My main focus right now is to tell an interesting, engaging, and cohesive story, and since I don't have anyone proof-reading my chapters aside from myself there are somethings I'm just going to miss. I sincerely hope this roughness doesn't detract from your enjoyment of my story, and I'll try and fix as many mistakes as I can as they're spotted.</p><p>Anyways thanks for all of the comments and kudos! It really means the world to me since this is my first time posting anything I've written. I'm trying to aim for one post per week but that's not a set schedule. However, I promise I'll release new chapters as soon as they're ready.</p><p>Ok rant over! Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brothers revisit an old favorite restaurant of theirs and get more than they could have imagined. Nothing is simple when it involves a Son of Sparda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whistle startled Vergil awake. “well, it seems like old habits die hard don’t they Verge?” Dante laughed. “Reading until you fall asleep it’s just like when we were kids. I’d always wake up when mom would come into our room with you asleep in her arms because you’d try and wait up for dad to come home.” His brother sighed.</p>
<p>Rubbing his arms to try and regain feeling in them, Vergil hummed in agreement, “Well that was a long time ago brother. But I was up late last night for more important reasons. Here, I found this.” Vergil said as he handed Dante the page filled with ancient demonic runes.</p>
<p>Dante took the page and scratched his head after a moment, “While I’d love to read this, I didn’t really study ancient demonic like you.”</p>
<p>“Ah of course not.” <em>Why did I expect any different from him?</em> “Well, then I should wait for Luna to return before I present my findings. I would rather not repeat myself unless necessary.”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, whatever. Anyways I’m starving time for breakfast! Come on Verge, no point in staying here, I don’t really have any breakfast foods so might as well go out and eat.”</p>
<p>“Brother I thought you lacked the money to spend on such outings.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, you see I found this on my bedside table when I woke up.” Dante said as he reached into an unseen pocket and tossed Vergil a bloated white envelope. Catching the envelope, Vergil noticed in neat cursive script the words, “here’s an advance.” were written on the front. Inside Vergil counted one-hundred thousand dollars. <em>How did she get this? Interesting.</em> “Yeah I don’t know where she got this money either. Eh, money’s money so who am I to judge where people get it. It’ll serve the same purpose anyways” Dante grinned as he pulled a gray v-neck on. <em>It’ll serve as pizza and booze money for the few months I’m sure of it.</em></p>
<p>“Is that diner still open in Redgrave? the one we used to visit with mother and father every Sunday?”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d ask so I made sure NOT to damage it during the Qliphoth incident.”</p>
<p>Standing up, Vergil began to stretch and work the many knots out of his sore back. “So you do still have a brain in there. I’m impressed. I’ll be ready in a minute.”</p>
<p>Walking into the spare room in Devil May Cry, Vergil reached into his dresser in search of fresh clothes. As he pulled on a navy blue polo, Vergil still couldn’t help but feel bare as he walked out without his signature black coat on. But Dante insisted that they should try to look more “casual” as if that could change the fact that the twins still stood a head taller than most, and had blindingly white hair. Regardless Vergil did need a larger wardrobe so indulging Dante’s idea was a necessary evil. </p>
<p>Dante and Virgil fell into an uncomfortable silence as they made their way toward the heart of Redgrave. The once spacious streets were now cramped and cluttered with rubble, construction, and people. Most of the streets were still impassable for cars (unless your name was Nicoletta Goldstein), so the workers used carts and wheelbarrows to haul their supplies. Loud shouts could be heard all around as people tried to salvage what was left of their homes and shops, and the noise of hammers and the whir of electric saws came from those repairing what had been destroyed during the Qliphoth incident. The scene was a cacophony of chaos and teamwork as the remaining citizens of Redgrave began to rebuild their lives. <em>Nauseating.</em></p>
<p>“So is this that ‘human spirit’ you wouldn’t shut up about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it is! I knew you’d catch on quickly. You were always a fast learner.” Dante replied.</p>
<p>A pounding headache crept into Vergil’s skull as he walked, the noise was suffocating. <em>Only a little further, I’ve survived Mundus; this shouldn’t be such a challenge. </em> Cracking wood, and a young man’s voice screamed in fear, from somewhere behind him. But Vergil didn’t bother to look back. <em>He’s probably dead now anyway.</em> But looking to his left, Dante was gone. Whipping around, he saw Dante pretending to struggle under the weight of a steel beam, which had almost crushed one of the workers. After a moment, his twin stopped pretending and gently set the beam on the ground and smiled that signature shit-eating grin of his at the workers.</p>
<p>The gathered crowd, who were prepared to watch a man get crushed to death the sick bastards, were in stunned silence. Only broken when the frightened worker screamed, “MONSTER!” and scrambled away. The resulting frenzy which broke out could only be described as pure chaos. People dropped everything and ran in all directions away from Dante, tripping over one another as they ran.</p>
<p>Vergil couldn’t help but scoff, “How dare they run away without acknowledging your power. Those ungrateful swine.”</p>
<p>Dante waltzed back toward his brother and gently rested an arm on his shoulder, which Vergil had to consciously try and not slap away.</p>
<p>“Nah don’t be so hard on them Verge. You’ve forgotten that while we’re used to crazy stuff happening nearly on a daily basis, those people were just human. And I’d say having most of your city destroyed by a giant demon tree a few months ago didn’t quite help our reputation. So I’m impressed that running away’s all they did.” Dante said as he shrugged and continued walking through the rubble. “I’ve gotten used to that sort of reaction anyways.”</p>
<p>Neither brother dared speak after that until they entered “Grub ‘N Stuff Diner.” Stepping inside, they were transported back to the fifties through excellently crafted decor, smells of freshly baked pies, and the sounds of an old jukebox blasting some random pop artist. While the rest of the city had been torn to shreds following the Qliphoth incident, this diner served as an escape into a world where the hardest decision one had to make was whether they wanted a sundae or a milkshake for dessert.</p>
<p> A far too cheerful waitress guided them toward a booth next to the front windows, which was a bit too public in Vergil’s mind, but he would never admit that aloud. <em>No sane creature would attack us in such a public place. Even demons, aren’t that stupid.</em> Dante seemingly caught on to Vergil’s uneasiness, because the younger twin tried to lighten the mood by cracking jokes and trying (failing) to flirt with their waitress. And although Vergil prided himself on having a higher standard for entertainment, he couldn’t help the feelings of happiness, and longing that overcame him, when their food arrived. Dante got the pizza (loaded, hold the olives) while Vergil had the hamburger with everything and a side of homemade fries.</p>
<p>Eating at the diner was always a challenge between the two. Even now, nearly thirty years later, the twins continued to have their silent food wars, which consisted of Dante trying to steal all of Vergil’s fries. Banter at the diner was always about happy topics (a remnant of their mother not wanting to hear the twins complaining all the time about who stole what). In this small slice of heaven, the twins still abided by their mother’s words, and although just the two of them, it felt as if their mother and father were sitting right next to them and that everything would be okay in the end.</p>
<p>The soft jingle of the doorbell chimed, which the brothers ignored until the new patron was standing at the end of their table. Arms crossed, with a scowl on his face Nero looks between the eating brothers.</p>
<p>Dante was the first one to speak. “Oh hey there kiddo! It’s good to see ya want a fry?”</p>
<p>Vergil instinctively moved his plate closer toward himself at his brother's suggestion.</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry, Kyrie gave me a packed lunch before we left this morning. I just want to know why a stranger showed up at my house at seven this morning waving this!” Nero conjured a white envelope from his pocket and waved it in the air. “and said to follow her because you two needed my help.”</p>
<p>Confusion swept over the table as everyone stared at the contents of the envelope. Another hundred thousand dollars crammed into the package. Before Nero had time to conceal the envelope again, the door to the diner chimed signaling another customer. The three descendants of Sparda turned toward the door and watched in an ever growing state of confusion as Trish, Lady, and Nico walked in.</p>
<p>“Alright what the hell is going on?!” Nero cried. “Is this your doing again Vergil?! Because I swear if it is.” Nero’s spectral wings snapped open in his rage.</p>
<p>“No, I am just as confused as everyone else.”</p>
<p>The ladies dragged more chairs around the already cramped booth and looked toward the twins as both Lady and Trish pulled out two more white envelopes. Presumably with more cash inside.</p>
<p>“Let me guess. a hundred thousand big ones?” Dante asked, sounding more irritated than interested.</p>
<p>While reaching over the table to steal a slice of Dante’s pizza Lady warned, “Dante you have a lot of explaining to do, and quickly before I Kalina ann finds a new test dummy.”</p>
<p>“May I ask that you please not use Dante as a testing dummy for any kind of weapon for the time being. I need him intact if that’s too much to ask.” The calm voice of Luna said, cutting through the growing tension like a knife.</p>
<p>“YOU!” everyone said collectively (except Vergil who stayed silent).</p>
<p>Luna stood outside of the semicircle of chairs surrounding the booth as she waited for the gathered crowd to rearrange themselves to make room for her. Sitting in a newly freed chair she continued, “Yes, yes, I’m sure everyone is wondering why you’re here so let's start there shall we?” When no one objected or made a snide remark she continued, “My name is Luna it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I need your help stopping someone named Pelias from unleashing something that could destroy the world as we know it. A thing called Janus. As you’ve clearly seen already I’ve given an advance to everyone for your time. However, this is all I can offer you for the moment because I am unsure of the full extent of this operation. So I hope the sum provided is adequate for any and all expenses accrued during this job.”</p>
<p>Lady was the first to hold up her envelope, “Whatever you need you can count me in. But this doesn’t count toward your debts, Dante.” Dante groaned in response and muttered something under his breath. Only to be kicked in the shin under the table by Lady.</p>
<p>Without much more fanfare, everyone else unanimously agreed to this mysterious job, and the strategies began to fly. First was Dante, as he nudged Trish who was sitting next to him in the booth, “Mundus never mentioned this, ‘Jauns’ so it’s highly unlikely that whatever this thing is is demonic in nature. So why is this such a big deal? It wasn’t even a footnote in Mundus’ plans.”</p>
<p>“You can count me out. I only heard about this Pelias person yesterday. So I’m useless.” Dante said as he attempted to lean back in the stiff booth seat.</p>
<p>“I believe I found something that could be of use to our predicament.” Vergil said as he produced the sheet of paper filled with runes.</p>
<p>“Why the hell do you have that! Is this just another one of your elaborate schemes for power Vergil?” Lady yelled as she leapt up from her seat knocking the chair over.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. I scribed these notes from a book I found in the old Fortuna library.”</p>
<p>“Hey hey, Lady calm down I promise this stuff's going to help us. It’s not another trick, and if it is I’ll freely allow you to test all your weapons on me for the rest of the year.”</p>
<p>Lady huffed in frustration as she picked up her chair and sat down. “Fine go ahead, Vergil.”</p>
<p>“Excellent, well as Dante already said these notes were scribed from this book.” Vergil said as he seemingly pulled the original text out of thin air and set it in the middle of the table. “Here’s where the writing begins, and this page is just the collective runes, from the whole book. Although I can not verify everything the runes claim this lead seems promising. And to my knowledge, this is the only mentioning of Jauns in recorded history. However, it’s worth mentioning that this Pelias person is never mentioned.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t keep us in the dark, jack-ass what’s it say?” Nero’s crass remark spoke for almost everyone at the table.</p>
<p>Vergil couldn’t help the slight frown that appeared on his face, “Right, well this Janus is neither a person nor a place, it’s both. This says Janus is something even older than Mundus. Its age is unknown but it rivals that of the universe itself. And as for the lack of widely known information on this, well it’s because all of it was burned in the fire or erased from existence in other ways.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you don’t mean that fire do you?”</p>
<p>“I believe so, brother. I think this has something to do with father. The coincidence is too strong to be ignored.”</p>
<p>In that instant, Dante’s mood shifted. The fun-loving jokester was gone, and in his place, a sullen husk racked with guilt and unseen pain emerged.</p>
<p>Vergil opened and closed his mouth multiple times trying to find words to comfort his little brother but nothing came out. <em>I know brother, I didn’t want to believe it either. I’m sorry you had to find out about this.</em>  “Along with erasing all written evidence of Janus, it appears that the reason for such measures was due to the danger it poses. You were right Luna when you said this thing could be used to kill Mundus but this can do more damage than just killing him. Janus can destroy space and time itself because it is space and time. Janus was feared not only by Sparda but also by Mundus. It took both of them combined to seal Janus away so I have no doubt that whoever is trying to get to Janus should not be taken lightly.”</p>
<p>Everyone including Lady was speechless with this new information, which was a first. For once when Vergil looked toward Nero he didn’t see a hotheaded, rambunctious child staring back at him, rather Nero was silent and a look of pure terror ghosted itself upon his features.</p>
<p>“This is much worse than I thought. How could you-” Luna was interrupted as by the clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. The vibrating grew to plates rattling on the tables, cups were knocked over, people fell, and dust came loose. Lights began to swing wildly and the loud sound of buildings collapsing could be heard in the distance.</p>
<p>“EARTHQUAKE EVERYONE GET UNDERCOVER!” A man shouted, causing people to scamper under their tables. Babies cried and panicked voices filled the restaurant.</p>
<p>“This is no earthquake, it has begun. He’s here.” Luna said quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn this one was hard to write! Sorry this update took a little longer than usual, it was more than I intended to have in this chapter, but I'm super happy with how this turned out. I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to continue weekly updates, but I'll do my best. Feedback is always welcome and I appreciate any and all kudos/comments you guys leave.</p>
<p>Anyways I hope you have an awesome morning/afternoon/night until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>